The New Usagi HIATUS
by edvykoi
Summary: Being the only three survivours, Usagi, Rei,and Hotaru are reborn and send to a dimension where they will find a new enemy and maybe even love? will be episodes after either cahp. 1 or 2.
1. Prolouge

(A.N: I hope you enjoy this story! Also I don't own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon!

Chapter 1 All is Lost

There Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars stand, all torn and beaten up. They just had the toughest battle yet and the only ones who survived were them and now baby Hotaru, who was just reborn. They had battle the all "so mighty" Sailor Galaxia, the ultimate scout and Chaos, but at the price of winning the lost their friends. Usagi then fell to the ground after witnessing her failures for her friends. Rei fell to her knees knowing she had failed Usagi.

The first one to go was Sailor Mercury aka the smart Ami. Ami was very smart and sweet, but also very shy. She was going to finally graduate her nursing school and become a nurse than move on to a doctor but now it was too late to see her dream come true. Her Ryo would be crushed. Next was Minako or Sailor Venus, who just was about to unleash her movie Sailor V. Minako was wild but very active and beautiful, she looks just like Usagi. Then Jupiter or Makoto, yes she can fight and kick butt but only for her friends or people who need help. She had planned to open her new bakery and flower shop. Uranus aka Haruka, the tomboyish parental girl to Usagi had planned to enter an international motorcycle race. The there was the very graceful and motherly Neptune. Pretty Michiru had plans to become a violinist and share her music worldwide. Finally Setsuna the ruler of the time gates, there is nothing much on her but, she wished to open up a fashion clothes shop. Also, Luna and Artemis were blasted by Galaxia leaving nothing but ashes.

After minutes of silence on the ground Hotaru started to cry. Usagi and Rei went over barely able to walk and quiet her down. Meanwhile a small melody voice echo the place, it sounds like "pretty princesses." They turn around to close them shut by a bright light of pure innocence. It was no other than Queen Serenity, she held a beautiful smile but her eyes held sadness by the surroundings. "Mo-mother?" Usagi chocked over tears. "Princess Serenity, Princess Rei and Hotaru. I have come over you sadness to take you away. You don't belong here in sadness but belong with happiness." the Queen said still smiling. Rei then stood up and asked "What do you mean "take you away?" Queen then even smiled more, "I am sending you three to a place where you will be stronger." Queen then frowned "But Usagi and Rei, you two will be reborn and will remember nothing. Hotaru will just be sent to a new family; since she is all ready a baby and remembers nothing. Do you except Rei and Usagi?" There was silence but Usagi and Rei then answer "Yes, we accept!" The Queen smiled once more "I Knew you would. I guess this is goodbye. Your memories shall return on day, and your spirit will once again awaken with your new senshis." Before they could speak there was a flash of light and everyone was gone. Too bad they didn't since a very evil Tuxedo suited man.

* * *

(A.N: Liked it helps me with pairings.

Gotenks/Usagi?

Trunks/Usagi?

Goten/Usagi

Hotaru/Gohan?

* * *

Don't worry about Mars I have a new guy for her! Also I'll try to make the next Chapter longer, but I'll only write if you like this story! Is this evil man Mamour? You'll find out later! 


	2. Epi: 1 Meeting Goten and Trunks

(A.N: Hey guys I'm ready to write. Do you think the bad guy in the tux Mamour? Jay already knows. Anyways, I decide to take Jay advice and make it a Gotenks/Usagi fanfic because I'm tired of seeing Usagi and Gohan, ect… Why can't Usagi love a fused person like Vegito or Gogeta? Also Hotaru/Gohan and I guess I can make a character up for Rei.

* * *

Episode 1 Usagi Moon Meet Trunks Briefs and Goten Son

In a place that was very busy a happy family was preparing for their daughter's first day of school. The family just moved in West City and didn't know much of the place, only that the richest person in the world, Bulma Briefs, lived here. Anyway, this family live in a very elegant home for four even though there was three of them, but either way they was happy.

The first of the family was Artemis (yes this is Artemis, he has no memories of past, same for Luna), he moved here with his family to work at Capsule Corp. He has long silver and luscious hair and eyes. Luna, the wife, is a house mom and was very strict on their daughter's grades. She has very long purple/black like hair in odangos and pretty luring eyes. Then there was Usagi Moon. She is a sweet girl with a heart as big as the universe, but she can be whinny, klutzy, and snobby at time. She is very beautiful with her long blonde hair and blue eyes like her mom. That's our Moon family.

"Usagi honey! It is time for school!" Luna yelled at her daughter. Usagi ran down stairs and quickly gobbled down her food. "Honey eat slowly. By the way nice outfit!" Artemis said with a smile. She wore a white shirt and a cute little flower dress which showed of her legs. "Mommy-chan I'm ready!" She said enthusiastically. "Ok honey." Luna said while laughing softly. Then they left to send their 6 almost 7 year old daughter to third grade (yeah I decided to put her in Trunks and Goten grade cause she is a genius kinda).

They arrive in ten minutes at school. "Well bye honey!" Luna said giving her a kiss. "See ya later Bunny!" Artemis said giving her a bear hug. "Bye Mommy, Daddy! I love you guys!" Usagi said as they left. She looks at her paper which had room 301 on it. 'Must be my homeroom, must hurry up!' she thought. She walks to the door very nervously and thought 'What if they don't like me?' She knocked on the door to reveal a nice face.

"Hello! You must be the new girl I heard about. Usagi Moon right? By the way, I am Ms. Haruna your homeroom and math teacher." She said politely. "Yes I'm Usagi." Usagi smiled gently as she walks with Ms. Haruna to the classroom. The class looks up at the new student. "Class meet Usagi Moons, I want you to show her great respect okay! Usagi, honey, you can sit with Trunks because we will be sitting in groups of four. Trunks please raise your hand!" "Okay I guess!" a boy with lilac color hair responded with an attitude. Usagi went over and introduced herself Trunks just ignored her. Just then a pointy haired boy came in.

Trunks smiled at the boy and said "Goten you're late. This is the new girl Usagi, and this is my best friend Goten." He said looking at her with liking in his eyes. "Hi Usagi! You're a very pretty lady!" Goten said with the Sons' famous goofy smile. Usagi blushed deeply "We'll… thank you! I hope we can be great friends." She said. 'Stupid Goten, he doesn't even know the girl.' Trunks thought with alittle jealousy. The periods past and Trunks grew to like Usagi more and more.

In a deep lair unknown to anyone some evil face was watching Usagi. "Oh Usagi **will be mine**!" said the evil man in a tux. It was a man named Demour an evil demon.

* * *

A.N: Good right and review! Also um do you think I should make ChibiUsa a future daughter along with a made up character. Also what about Kousagi! 


	3. Epi 2 Usagi is Sailor Who?

(A.N: Thanks for the reviews. I will make a character for Rei. Also Rei will be introduced soon, so will Hotaru! Also, any ideas on which I can make the new senshis are welcomed. I might make Marron one. Sorry it took long to update, have school work, urgh and chores to do.

* * *

Usagi is Sailor Who?

Luna and Artemis were talking about something in the morning as Usagi was sound asleep. That's when a fade of light was shining. Within seconds the light faded and a woman who looked like an older version of Usagi stood there. "Who are you!" they asked. The girl just smiled and said "It's time to see the past. You must awaken the Sailor Scouts." She answer as they both seen past images in their minds. "My Queen Serenity." Luna said as she and Artemis bowed down. "Are we to awaken Usagi and the others?" Artemis said as he looked at her. "When the time is right. Be careful, you will need the Earths protects help also. Bye Usagi will awake soon." The Queen said smiling at her friends then disappearing.

A few minutes later Usagi walked down already to go out. "Honey, where you going, there is no school today?" Luna asked carefully so Usagi won't suspect anything. "Well, I told Trunks I can come to his house. Is that okay?" she asked shyly. "You mean Trunks Briefs, Bulma's son? Okay then I was supposed to go over for a practice for my job there. You guys can come, just go get dress and look nice!" Artemis said in excitement. "Yay!" Usagi yelled. Within minutes they were already to go. "Hey mama-san, papa-san? You guys are very quiet today, are you okay?" Usagi asked with concern. "We are okay Bunny, just excited about meeting the Briefs'." Artemis replied hating to lie like that.

Soon they were at the Briefs to see Trunks standing at the door for them. "Hey Usagi, are those your parent?" he asked as Usagi shook her head smiling, "Ok. MOOOOOM! WE HAVE GUEST HERE!" Trunks yelled as the Moon family was welcomed into the finest home ever. In about five minutes Mrs. Brief's came out to replace a frown into a smile. "You must be my new worker Artemis, and you're his wife Luna right? He told me how good of a wife you are." Mrs. Brief's said excitingly. "Yes I am Luna. I hope we can become great friends." "We will. Follow me. Luna I think we can fine you employment here too….." Their voices faded leaving only Trunks and Usagi.

They stared at each other for awhile, into Trunks snapped out of his dreamland to see his grouchy father. "Who's this brat? And what is she doing here?" Vegeta said glaring from his soon to Usagi. "My friend Usagi, her family came here to work." Trunks said taking Usagi hand in is. Vegeta saw that and smirked "Are you sure that's the only- never mind. You brats better stay quiet, and tell Goten to shut up. He has been calling you for awhile!" Vegeta took a look at Usagi and thought 'She look just like that Lunarian-Na that is just superstitious.' He thought and mumbled off about brats' onnas and meatballs. "That is my dad Vegeta. He is very mean so stay off his back trusts me." Trunks said to Usagi, as she sacredly shook her head.

"Hey Trunks what took ya ohh! Hiya Bunny, you look soo cute like a bunny!" Goten said heating up Trunks. "Hey Goten you look handsome as always also!" She said blushing, which made Trunks want to punch out Goten. "Anyways, wanna go out to the carnival?" Trunks asked changing the subject. "Okay!" Goten and Usagi replied at the same time to the older boy. "How we gonna get there?" Usagi said now replacing the smile. "We could-ouff!" Goten said as Trunks nudged him from saying fly. "What he means is that your mom and dad can take us." Trunks said turning to glare at Goten stupidity. "Okay I'll go ask meets me down stair when ya ready!" As soon as Usagi was out of sight Trunks punched Goten. "Owww! What ya did that for!" Goten said angrily. "Idiot, do you want Usagi to hate us? To tell her we can fly and are Saiyans and stuff will make her thing of us as freaks. So act normal okay, when the time is right we'll tell her." Trunks said picking up and comforting his younger friend.

* * *

Trunks and Goten came down stairs dressed. "You two _behave_! I think it is nice for you that Usagi parents are taking you guys out." Bulma lectured. "Okay mom we'll _behave!" _Trunks said knowing what she meant. The kids and couple got into the car and took off; Trunks showed them how to get there and told about West City. When they arrived Luna said "I and Artemis are going to chill in the car. You guys stay together okay! Be back in the car by 6 or no later than 6:30!" The gang went on many ride and had fun, at 6 they headed back to the car to hear a scream. "You guys heard that?" Artemis said. "Yeah. Usagi, Artemis, Luna we are not who you think." Trunks said knowing he'll have to blow their cover to save those people. "We are saiyan, or fighters with power to save the universe. We are sorry to not tell you don't hate us Usagi!" Goten said. Usagi smiled "I don't hate you. You had all right to keep that secrete. Go get em-." Usagi was cut off by the _villain_.

The villain appeared to be a female with bee wings and a jumpsuit that barely fit her. "I'm youma 2000! It is time to take your useless souls for my master. SHOCKING STINGER!" They jumped out the way. "Kaaa-Meeee-Haaaaa-MeeeeHAAA!" Goten shouted weakening the youma. "No way should it have been destroyed." Trunks turned Super Saiyan. "Buster Cannon!" Trunks attacked it but it wasn't destroyed. "What! It should be dead with a weak power level of 100!" Trunks said getting mad. Luna then said "Only a Lunarian can destroy this kind of youma."

"What's a Lunarian?" Goten said very confused. "They are moon goddesses right? But ain't that only myth? If not, they all got wiped out!" Vegeta said arriving with Goku. "It is not myth, yes they were wiped out. But Usagi is Lunarian, she survived." Artemis said. Everyone was shocked including Vegeta that Usagi was the one. "I….I'm the moon goddess?" Usagi said with a stutter. "Yeah so will you accept this power to save us?" Luna said going down to Usagi level. After a thought Usagi replied "Yes." Usagi then felt power flow in her. "What is this; can it be a new form?" Luna said to Artemis. "Hey what's this power I feel?" Goku said glowing as well as Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten. "I see she is getting power to form a new henshin, she also giving you guys' power to destroy youmas like these!" Artemis said. Usagi henshin pen appeared and she grabbed it, "Moon Z Power Make Up!" She was in a new improved sailor fuku. The body suit didn't cover her belly, her bows were longer, her earrings and chocker were a Z with the moon symbol. Also she could attack with out weapon, but she doesn't know anything about ki yet. Her name was no longer Sailor Moon, but Sailor Z Moon.

"Wow look at Usagi!" Luna said her powers were fused with the saiyans. "I'm tired of waiting. Take this!" the youma attacked, but Vegeta and Goku blocked it getting injured. "Usagi attack it! Hurry!" Luna said. Usagi was ready as a beautiful moon rod appeared. "Hi Usagi. I'm your Moon Z Rod. Now repeat and say Moon Ki Blast!" Sailor Z Moon said destroying the youma.

"Hahaha, good job Usagi. You defeated the Saiya Death Moon youma. But that was far from the beginning, I'm Messural (Mes-sua-ral) of the Saiya Death Moon and you and your friends will be on our menu very soon. Hahaha." Messural said evilly. She has long, curly red hair and eyes. She wore an outfit with a fusion of a maid's outfit and a jumpsuit with the dark moon sign. She than vanish.

"Wow Usagi you were very brave! Hey dad can we teach her about ki and how to fly?" Goten said happily now at Capsule Corp. "I guess, but it's up to Luna and Artemis." They looked at the Moon family couple. "Sure you can. She needs guardians and you guys will fit! Plus whoever this Saiya Death Moon is we'll be ready!" Luna said as everyone but Usagi stood bravely. Deep inside everyone could sense that Usagi was afraid, _very afraid._

* * *

Saiya Death Moon whereabouts

"I see Usagi; bunny is stronger than she looks. How charming of her." Demour said to Messural who was now on her knees. "Master don't be mad, our monster just needed more energy. Usagi two boyfriends-err I mean-" Messural was cut off. "So Trunks and Goten like her eh? Not for long, I want those two destroyed and eliminated. Without her scouts Usagi-hime is powerless and soon she will **_belong to me_**!" Demour said as Messural bowed and turn to leave. Her plan was a very deadly and evil plan indeed!

* * *

A.N: Soo how was it? Good huh? Anyway, do you want me to make Marron a senshi in the next chapter? Well, I'll update as soon as I can and review me soon! More ideas for senshis are welcomed. If, and only if, you vote Marron as a senshi, Next Chapter will be called Marron's Luck. Don't worry Hotaru and Rei will be in it his soon.

Votes 

1a. Should I make ChibiUsa a future daughter? Yes or No

1b. if yes should I make hair features or anything else different? Yes no

2. Should I make Kousagi a senshi?

3. For Gohan/Hotaru, should I have their kid from future come like ChibiUsa?

By the way their future kid is Pan still; also we will have Jealousy from Videl, hahhahahahah!

4. Do you think Juu (that is what I'll call android 18), Bulma, and Chichi should be scouts?


End file.
